Endurance Three: Mexico
by pgcoolforever
Summary: Another batch of contestants are about to start the adventure they've been waiting for! With some twists in store, this will be a great season!
1. Episode 1

Host Harley: Endurance... One word to describe that one word... Intense! Or Exciting! However you put it... This season is more exciting then ever because we are traveling to Mexico! 20 contestants will travel to Mexico today and they will battle it out to become Endurance Champions! This season will be diffrent then last season with brand new twists for you! Find out what they are on Endurance: Mexico!

*Theme Song Starts*

20 Contestants

*Shows The 20 Season 3 Contestants*

Tough Challanges

*Shows A Boy Falling Of A Rock Wall*

2 Winners

*Shows The Red Team From Last Season and the White Team from season 1*

One Location

*Shows Mexico*

Drama

*Shows a Girls Crying*

Two Host

*Shows JD and Harley*

This Is Endurance Mexico!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows Contestants On The Boat*

Dindo: My name is Dindo and I am 13 years old...

Leslie: I'm Leslie and I am 15... I am definately here to become the last girl standing because I think I have what it takes...

Trevor: The names Trevour and I am 14!

Kaylor: I am Kaylor and I am 14 years old.

Skipper: I'm Skipper and I am 15.

Host JD: These 20 contestants will have to go through many challanges if they want to survive the whole experience!

Nicole: My name's Nicole and I am 15. I think if I try my best I will be seeing myself in the place of the old white team or red team.

Sky: I'm Sky and I am 15 years of age...

Danielle: My name is Danielle and I am 15...

Eric: Hi I'm Eric and I am 13

Courtney: I am Courtney and I am currently 14...

Host Harley: I have already gone through this... And if it's like what I went through some of these contestants won't survive... I'm just kidding!

William: I am Willam but most people call me Will... I am 15.

Laura: My name is Laura and I am 14

Smith: I am Smith and I am 15... If I don't win I failed myself and my family... I am here to do nothing but win!

Kelly: Hi I'm Kelly and I am 15

Marcus: I'm Marcus and I am 15

Host JD: In the end only two will end up making it to where Harley, Cole, Cassey, and Jenna made it to! Endurance: Champions!

Tisha: I am Tisha and I am 14

Christopher: My name is Christopher and I am 15

Karen: I am Karen and I am 12... Being the youngest contestant here could make me or break me... The others have more experience but I could be faster and maybe if theres missions where I can use my shortness it will work out...

Aaron: My name is Aaron and I am 15

Jill: I'm Jill and I am 15

Host Harley: Let the games begin!

*Shows Contestants Meeting Harley and JD*

Host JD: Welcome top 20! I'm JD and as you know this is Harley...

*Everyone says hi and waves*

Host JD: As you know, Harley has already gone through this and he has made it to the spot that you want to be at now...

Host Harley: Thanks JD... That's right! If you want to make it to where I made it to you will need to do your best! Now drop and give me 20!

*Contestants look confused but then drop and do 20 push ups*

Dindo *Confessional*: Watching everyone do the push ups I think Skipper is going to be my biggest competition because he finished the fastest...

Host Harley: Hmmm... Not to bad!

Host JD: Harley has joined me as host because we think you guys need to realize what it takes to become endurance champion and Harley will help you with that!

Host Harley: Yup! Now first things first... Right to stay

*Everyone looks nervous*

Host JD: Harley... Why don't we change thing up?

Host Harley: Like have half of them eliminated?

Host JD: Exactly what I was thinking!

Aaron: No way!

*Everyone looks shocked*

Host Harley: Haha! Were just playing with you! None of you will be eliminated until an hour passes so go and check out your huts!

Tisha *Confessional*: I was shocked when he said half of us would be eliminated... I was so glad he said it was a joke...

Karen *Confessional*: Having two hosts this year can be pretty weird but whatever...

*Top 20 go into the huts*

Nicole: These huts are wonderful... Except the beds! Wood?

Karen: Blehh... Wood beds...

Jill: Ahhh... We'll get used to them...

*Shows Guys Huts*

Eric: Yay... Wood beds...

Dindo: Keep your sarcasam to yourself dude...

Aaron *COnfessional*: I think everyone hates the huts... The beds are terrible... I still want to stay though

William: THe beds are so uncomfortable that I dont even care if I'm eliminated today

*He laughs*

*Teams go to meet JD and Harley at the beach*

Host Harley: Welcome to the beach! How do you all like your huts?

Kaylor: You tell us how the beds feel...

*Everyone laughs*

Host Harley: Well we want you to have to endure more this season so the beds are actually harder...

Eric: Woo Hoo! Thanks so much?

Host JD: So much sarcasam from this group of 20... Well... Soon to be 14

Skipper: 14?

Host Harley: That's right! This season there will only be 7 teams! So today 6 of you will be saying Audios Amigos!

Smith *Confessional*: Wow... I get to meet Harley and JD! What a plessure? Nah... I hate them...

Smith: What other twists do you have for us?

Host JD: Well now that you ask... You will all decide who will get a free pass... I will hand you each a piece of paper for you to write a name of someone you want to get the free pass

*Contestants Vote*

Host Harley: Okay... Coming in third place in the voting... Dindo!

Dindo: Dang!

Host JD: Coming in second is Aaron

Aaron: BLEHH!

Host Harley: And the person getting the free pass is... Marcus!

*Everyone Claps*

Marcus *Confessional*: Getting that free pass makes me feel so great! That means I am gureenteed getting my own team!

Host JD: Now Marcus... As you know you are safe... Now you can choose one other person that will be safe...

Marcus: Really? Sweet! I think I am going to have to save Kaylor...

Host Harley: Marcus and Kaylor are now safe! For the rest of you... It's time for 6 of you to say good bye...

Host JD: Yup! Your first mission is called Rock On... You see this big wall right behind us here... On the other side of it is a rock climbing wall... When I say go you will have to climb up the rock wall and grab a flag and you're done... But if you look up there are only 6 flags up there... That is because the first 6 guys and the first 6 girls to get a flag will be safe and join Marcus and Kaylor in the final 14... Get ready!

*Contestants get in position*

Host Harley: Marcus and Kaylor get the best position in this game... right on the ground... For the rest of you... If 6 girls get flags already the other 3 girls have to come down... Same with you guys... Are you all ready?

Everyone: Yes!

Host JD: The ready?

Host Harley: Set!

Both Hosts: GO!

*Contestants Run To The Wall And Start Climbing*

Host Harley: Who will get up first?

*Shows Skipper Missing a Rock*

Skipper: Woa!

Host JD: Oh! Skipper almost slipped there but he got himself back on track!

Nicole: I can make it!

Host Harley: It looks like Nicole is in the lead right now...

Nicole *Confessional*: I have done alot of rock climbing before so I thought I had a big advantage...

*Shows Nicole Going Up The Wall Fast*

*Camera Pans To Jill*

*Jill Falls Off The Wall*

Jill: Ow!

Host JD: Now Jill is going to have to start all over again...

Jill: Dang!

*Shows a boy falling of the wall*

Trevor: Stupid wall!

Host Harley: Trevor fell! He is going to have to start all over again also!

*Shows Someone Grabbing A Flag*

Host JD: Nicole already got a flag! That means she is in the final 14!

*Camera Pans To Sky Climbing*

Host Harley: It likes like Sky is almost there...!

*Sky Grabs A Flag*

Host JD: Sky is now in the Final 14

*Shows Jill at the bottom of the rock wall making her way up*

Host Harley: Jill looks like she's having some problems here...

*Shows someone getting a flag*

Skipper: Yes!

Host JD: Skipper! You are in the final 14!

Laura: This is painfull!

*Shows Laura almost slipping near the top*

Host JD: Oh! Laura almost slipped but now she is making her way to the top!

*Shows Laura Grabbing a Flag*

Host Harley: Oh! Laura is now in the final 14!

*Shows Tisha grabbing a flag*

Tisha: WOOO HOOO!

Host JD: Tisha is now also in the top 14!

*Shows another person grabbing a flag*

Host JD: Trevor is in the Final 14!

Host Harley: The flag are dissappearing fast! There are only 3 more flags for the guys and 3 for the girls!

*Shows two people grabbing flags*

Host JD: Oh! Leslie and Aaron both get a flag at the same time! only 2 left for guys and 2 for girls!

*SHows someone falling*

Host Harley: Oh! Jill fell again meaning she had to yet again start over!

Jill: DANG!

*Shows someone grabbing a flag*

Host JD: Smith got a flag putting him in the top 14! There is only 1 more spot for a guy in the top 14 and 2 for girls

*Shows a girl grabbing a flag*

Host Harley: I will correct you on that JD.. There is only 1 for the girls now as Courtney gets her flag!

*Camera Changes From Each Remaining Climber and Ends With Christian Getting A Flag*

*Christian Screams Victory*

Host JD: That`s it for the guys! Christian is in the final 14! The rest of you guys are done! Now we are waiting for a girl!

*Shows final person grabbing a flag*

Host Harley: That`s It! The game is now over! Karen got a flag meaning that Dindo, Jill, William, Danielle, Eric, and Kelly are out of Endurance!

*Shows the leaving 6 contestants leaving Endurance*

Host JD: Okay! Now with me and Harley are season 3`s official top 14! Tomorrow we will be playing for partners! For now go to your huts!

End Of Episodes 1

Host Harley: Next Time On Endurance!

Host JD: Your Final 14 Play The Most Intense Partner Mission Out Of All Endurance Seasons!

Host Harley: Some will leave happy

*Shows Nicole Smiling*

Host JD: But some will be crushed

*Shows Tisha crying*

Host Harley: Plus a huge twist changes the game forever! All on the next...

Both Hosts: ENDURANCE Mexico!

Remaining 14

Smith, 15

Nicole, 15

Skipper, 15

Laura, 14

Karen, 12

Christopher, 15

Kaylor, 15

Courtney, 14

Aaron, 15

Leslie, 15

Sky, 15

Trevor, 14

Marcus, 15

Tisha, 14


	2. Episode 2

Host JD: Last time on Endurance: Mexico... 20 contestants traveled to Mexico to find out that half of them would be eliminated... Then found out it was a joke... They went into a mountain climb mission where they had to rock climb to the top and grab a flag... 14 were able to reach the flags but for Dindo

*Shows Dindo*

Host JD: Jill

*Shows Jill*

Host JD: Eric

*Shows Eric*

Host JD: Kelly

N

*Shows Kelly*

Host JD: William

*Shows William*

Host JD: And Danielle

*Shows Danielle*

Host JD: There journey came to the end when they failed to grab a flag from the top... Today the final 14 will become the final 7 teams... Who will get the partner of their choice and who will be stuck with someone they don't want? Find out on Endurance: Mexico!

*Theme Song Starts*

14 Contestants

*Shows The Final 14 season 3 Contestants*

Tough Challanges

*Shows A Boy Falling Of A Rock Wall*

2 Winners

*Shows The Red Team From Last Season and the White Team from season 1*

One Location

*Shows Mexico*

Drama

*Shows a Girls Crying*

Two Host

*Shows JD and Harley*

This Is Endurance Mexico!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows Contestants In The Huts*

Nicole *Confessional*: Moving onto the final 14 is amazing... It feels great!

Sky: We should make a list of who should go with who...

Kaylor: Well I want Smith!

Leslie: So do I!

Skipper *Confessional*: There was so much fuss going on that I just left the huts... I decided to make my own list to what I will follow... And me and Nicole both want each other so I hope everything works...

*Shows Contestants Meeting JD and Harley*

Host Harley: Welcome final 14! Today you guys will be put into teams! So far we have had a mission where the colours were picked and then the contestants found out who had the same colour, and we had a mission where the strongest competitiors showed by a mission got to pick their colour and partner... But this time it's totally random... Here's how it will work... We put your names all in 2 seprate hats... One for the girls and one for the guys... I will pick one of the guys and JD will pick the girl and those two will be partnered... We are going to start right now!

*Contestants look scared*

Aaron *Confessional*: Getting picked randomly is really scary cause we don't know who we will get...

Host JD: We will start with the girl on the blue team...

*JD Sticks his hand in and pulls a name out*

Host JD: Courtney!

Host Harley: And Courtney's partner will be...

*Harley pulls out a name*

Harley: Aaron!

*Everyone claps, Aaron and Courtney hug*

Aaron *Confessional*: Well I really didn't want Blue but I did want Courtney!

Host JD: Now the Red team...

Host Harley: Starting with the boy...

*Harley picks a name out*

Host Harley: It is... Skipper!

*Everyone Claps*

Host JD: And Skipper's partner will be...

*JD Picks out a name*

Host JD: Kaylor

Skipper: Okay!

Skipper *Confessional*: Nicole was my first choice but Kaylor was my second so that worked out good...

Host JD: Okay... Now the girl on the Orange team is...

*JD Picks out a name*

Host JD: Leslie!

*Everyone Claps and Leslie walks to Orange Triangle*

Host Harley: And Leslie's partner will be...

*Harley picks a name*

Host Harley: Smith!

*Smith and Leslie hug*

Nicole *Confessional*: I really wanted the colour Orange so when Leslie was picked for Orange I was kind of disappointed...

Host Harley: Okay... The boy on the green team is...

*Harley Picks a Name*

Host Harley: Sky!

*Sky walks to green*

Host JD: And the girl will be...

*JD Picks a Name*

Host JD: Tisha!

*Tisha looks mad*

Tisha *Confessional*: I really didn't want Sky... I wanted Christopher... I hope I can fix our diffrences though...

Host JD: Okay! Now the girl on the yellow team is...

*JD Picks a Name*

Host JD: Karen!

*Karen walks to yellow*

Host Harley: And the boy is...

*Harley picks a name*

Host Harley: Trevor!

*Trevor and Karen hug*

Trevor *Confessional*: My first choice would have been Nicole... Karen was like my fourth choice so I'm not that happy...

Host JD: Okay... We are now down to the final 2... Whoever gets picked will be on the Purple team... The other two will be on the White team... The girl on the Purple team is...

*JD Picks name*

Host JD: Nicole!

*Everyone Claps and Nicole goes to purple*

Host JD: So Laura... You will be on white...

*Laura walks to white*

Host Harley: Okay... and Nicole's partner will be...

*Harley picks a name*

Host Harley: Marcus!

*Nicole, and Marcus hug. Laura and Christopher hug*

Host JD: Now we have out final 7 teams!

*Everyone claps*

The Blue Team: Aaron and Courtney

The Red Team: Skipper and Kaylor

The Orange Team: Smith and Leslie

The Green Team: Sky and Tisha

The Yellow Team: Trevor and Karen

The Purple Team: Marcus and Nicole

The White Team: Christopher and Laura

Host Harley: But there are still 3 names in my hat...

Host JD: Same with mine...

Host Harley: Let's pull a name out at the same time

*They each pull a name*

Host Harley: It says... Dindo!

Host JD: Mine says Danielle

*Dindo and Danielle walk into the beach*

*Top 7 Teams Clap*

Host Harley: Welcome back you to...

Marcus *Confessional*: When they said there were still 3 names left in each hat I was like... What?

Courtney *Confessional*: Okay... So we all have our team and colours and all of a sudden! Big twist! Dindo and Danielle are back!

Host JD: I bet you top 7 teams are thinking what the heck is going on... Well I can no longer call you a top 7 teams! Dindo and Danielle will form the Brown team of Endurance meaning you are the top 8 teams of Endurance: Mexico!

*Everyone hugs brown and each other*

The Blue Team: Aaron and Courtney

The Red Team: Skipper and Kaylor

The Orange Team: Smith and Leslie

The Green Team: Sky and Tisha

The Yellow Team: Trevor and Karen

The Purple Team: Marcus and Nicole

The White Team: Christopher and Laura

The Brown Team: Dindo and Danielle

Host Harley: Okay... You guys get to know each other and we will see you in an hour...

*Teams go into huts*

Aaron: Welcome back Brown team!

Dindo: Thank you!

Danielle *Confessional*: Being eliminated on the first day and now coming back the second day is kind of scary... Because the other contestants... Or teams already beat us out once so we are considered weaker then them... But we will prove them wrong!

*Shows Red team talking*

Skipper: Hey!

Kaylor: What's up?

Skipper: Nothing much...

Kaylor: Cool!

Skipper: Yah... I think we should talk stratagey...

Kaylor: Yah... Let's go through each team... Blue?

Skipper: I think Aaron can do good in the physical and Courtney will do good in mental so we have a little trouble from them... What do you think about Orange?

Kaylor: They look like they will do really well together! Smith is really strong and Leslie is really athletic... Green?

Skipper: Well I think Sky can do some major damage to our team but Tisha doesn't seem to want Sky... Yellow?

Kaylor: I think they will be one of the major targets! Trevor is super strong and Karen is like a beast! Purple...?

Skipper: I think they will be the strongest out here... But I think we should form an alliance... Which shouldn't be to hard because me an Nicole are friends... What do you think of White?

Kaylor: I don't really know... To me they are just out there... They don't seem like they will do terrible but I don't think they will do great... And for Brown?

Skipper: Pretty obvious... They got eliminated on Day 1 already and now they have a second chance... We've beaten them once so I think we should like keep them till the end or something...

Kaylor: Ya... So are targets so far are pretty much Blue, Orange, and Yellow?

Skipper: Pretty much... And hopefully alli with Purple...

Kaylor: Ya!

*Red hugs*

*Camera pans to Brown*

Dindo: I don't know about you but I am super glad to be back!

Danielle: Me to! I can't believe it!

Dindo: I know... I was ready to get back to a normal life when they call me and tell me I have a chance at getting back on the game...

Danielle: Ya... It's good to see everyone again...

Dindo: Who do you think will do the best?

Danielle: Well judging from the right to stay definatly Purple and maybe Red...

Dindo: Ya... I think Blue will do quite well also...

Danielle: Ya! We'll have to see after the first mission...

Dindo: Mhmmm...

*Shows Green Talking*

Sky: Okay... We have to work out our diffrences...

Tisha: To be honest... I don't think we have any diffrences... I just really wanted someone else... That's all...

Sky: That's good... Hopefully we can work together and win!

Tisha: We will do our best!

*Shows teams meeting JD and Harley*

Host JD: Well now that you all have gotten along with each other it's time to give out pieces... There will be 15 pieces in endurance this year... They are Discipline, Strength, Commitment, Knowledge, Leadership, Luck, Ingenuity, Teamwork, Friendship, Endurance, Courage, Trust, Karma, Perseverance, and Heart

Host Harley: Now as a gift from us each of you will recieve one piece...

*JD Passes pieces out*

Host Harley: Good! Now you're only 14 away from winning Endurance!

Host JD: Get a good night sleep because tomorrow will be your first temple mission!

*Teams walk to the huts*

Marcus: I can't believe a team is leaving tomorrow...

Danielle: It better not be us again

*Everyone laughs*

End Of Episode 2

The Blue Team: Aaron and Courtney Commitment,

The Red Team: Skipper and Kaylor Teamwork,

The Orange Team: Smith and Leslie Endurance,

The Green Team: Sky and Tisha Luck,

The Yellow Team: Trevor and Karen Trust,

The Purple Team: Marcus and Nicole Leadership,

The White Team: Christopher and Laura Heart,

The Brown Team: Dindo and Danielle Courage,

Host JD: Next time On Endurance: Mexico

Host Harley: The teams play in their first Temple mission with a little twist in store...

*Shows a group of 32 people*

Host JD: Who will win? and Who will end up at the temple of fate?

*Shows The Temple Of Fate*

Host Harley: Find out on Endurance Mexico!


	3. Episode 3

Host Harley: Last year 16 contestants were put into teams to battle it out in Endurance... This year the same thing happened... Today the 16 teams will combine to form ultimate superteams for this special 29th episode of Endurance! But last time the final 14 of this season endurance were randomly put into teams... And were shocked to find out that Dindo and Danielle were back! Today the final 8 teams will combine with last years final 8 teams for a superteam mission so exciting that it took 2 episodes to go through it all! This is Endurance: Mexico!

The Blue Team: Aaron and Courtney Commitment,

The Red Team: Skipper and Kaylor Teamwork,

The Orange Team: Smith and Leslie Endurance,

The Green Team: Sky and Tisha Luck,

The Yellow Team: Trevor and Karen Trust,

The Purple Team: Marcus and Nicole Leadership,

The White Team: Christopher and Laura Heart,

The Brown Team: Dindo and Danielle Courage,

*Theme Song Starts*

8 Teams

*Shows The 8 teams in the huts*

Tough Challanges

*Shows A Boy Falling Of A Rock Wall*

2 Winners

*Shows The Red Team From Last Season and the White Team from season 1*

One Location

*Shows Mexico*

Drama

*Shows a Girls Crying*

Two Host

*Shows JD and Harley*

This Is Endurance Mexico!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows Contestants Walking To JD and Harley*

Host Harley: Got morning final 8 teams!

Everyone: Good morning!

Host JD: Boy... Do we have the biggest twist for you today!

Host Harley: Yes we do! Today will be your first temple superteam mission...

Marcus: Superteam?

Host JD: Yes... The Final 8 teams from last season have returned to join you for this mission!

*Final 8 teams from last season come out*

Host Harley: Welcome back!

Host JD: Ya! Good to see you again!

*Everyone claps*

Host Harley: Today mission will be intense... Let's take a look at the superteams playing!

The Super Blue Team: Aaron, Courtney, Jerry, and Carly

The Super Red Team: Skipper, Kaylor, Cole, and Cassey

The Super Orange Team: Smith, Leslie, Pat, and Emilia

The Super Green Team: Sky, Tisha, Christian, and Cass

The Super Yellow Team: Trevor, Karen, Trylan, and Naiomi

The Super Purple Team: Marcus, Nicole, Kaleb, and Ginger

The Super White Team: Christopher, Laura, Greg, and Vicki

The Super Brown Team: Dindo, Danielle, Carson, and Zoe

Host Harley: Well you guys look awesome as superteams! And instead of the boring huts for today... You guys will each get your own team headquater! But only for today! You each have a tent... And remember... The season 2 contestants are only here for today so enjoy them while you can!

*Shows teams bonding*

Trylan *Confessional*: Being back for a day on Endurance is completely awesome! I can't believe we are competing with season 3 competitors!

*Shows teams going into their headquarters*

*Shows the blue headquarter*

Carly: Hey guys!

Aaron: Hi!

*The four super blue members hug*

Jerry: So we need a plan...

Courtney: I just say do the best you can...

Carly: Ya. There's nothing else we can really do cause we don't know the mission...

*Shows The Red Team Headquarters*

Skipper: How awsome is it to have Cole, and Cassey on our team!

Kaylor: It's totally awesome! Are you guys excited to be back?

Cole: Very! After winning the second season I thought our ride was completely over but to be able to compete with you guys is awesome!

Cassey: Let's do the best we can today and win!

*Shows Yellow Headquarters*

Trevor: Okay... We have to step up your guys' game from last year... We can't afford to be eliminated first...

Naiomi: We hear ya man... Going home first is terrible

*Shows 16 Teams Meeting JD and Harley*

Host JD: Welcome to your first temple mission! Here's how it is going to work... There are now 4 people on each team... You guys will all be up on polls in the water and there will be a huge wooden plank that goes around in a circle... You will have to jump over the wooden plank... It is sort of like helicopter... The last person standing wins it for their superteam... Understand?

Everyone: Yes!

Host Harley: Okay! Everyone get onto your platforms then!

*Teams get onto platforms*

Host JD: There are 32 platforms up there in a circle... We want to see who will last longer... Season 2 or 3...

Host Harley: Ready! Set! Move!

*Platform starts moving and people start jumping*

*Shows someones foot hitting the platform*

Trylan: Woa!

Host JD: That was close or Trylan! Great recovery!

*SHows people jumping*

Host Harley: Looks like so far everyone is doing pretty good...

*Shows Someone hitting the platform and falling off

Host JD: Oh! Tisha just fell!

*Shows Other Green Team Members Looking Dissappinted*

The Super Blue Team: Aaron, Courtney, Jerry, and Carly

The Super Red Team: Skipper, Kaylor, Cole, and Cassey

The Super Orange Team: Smith, Leslie, Pat, and Emilia

The Super Green Team: Sky, Christian, and Cass

The Super Yellow Team: Trevor, Karen, Trylan, and Naiomi

The Super Purple Team: Marcus, Nicole, Kaleb, and Ginger

The Super White Team: Christopher, Laura, Greg, and Vicki

The Super Brown Team: Dindo, Danielle, Carson, and Zoe

*Shows People Jumping Over The Platform*

*Shows Someone Falling Off*

Host JD: Vicki is now out! THere are now 30 people left competing

The Super Blue Team: Aaron, Courtney, Jerry, and Carly

The Super Red Team: Skipper, Kaylor, Cole, and Cassey

The Super Orange Team: Smith, Leslie, Pat, and Emilia

The Super Green Team: Sky, Christian, and Cass

The Super Yellow Team: Trevor, Karen, Trylan, and Naiomi

The Super Purple Team: Marcus, Nicole, Kaleb, and Ginger

The Super White Team: Christopher, Laura, and Greg

The Super Brown Team: Dindo, Danielle, Carson, and Zoe

*4 Minute Passes*

Host Harley: Okay it's been 4 minutes and 3 people couldn't stay on within that 4 minutes... Zoe, Naiomi, Courtney, and Ginger are all out!

The Super Blue Team: Aaron, Jerry, and Carly

The Super Red Team: Skipper, Kaylor, Cole, and Cassey

The Super Orange Team: Smith, Leslie, Pat, and Emilia

The Super Green Team: Sky, Christian, and Cass

The Super Yellow Team: Trevor, Karen, and Trylan

The Super Purple Team: Marcus, Nicole, and Kaleb

The Super White Team: Christopher, Laura, and Greg

The Super Brown Team: Dindo, Danielle, and Carson

Host JD: There are now 26

*Someone falls*

Host JD: Now 25 people left as Dindo is now out!

The Super Blue Team: Aaron, Jerry, and Carly

The Super Red Team: Skipper, Kaylor, Cole, and Cassey

The Super Orange Team: Smith, Leslie, Pat, and Emilia

The Super Green Team: Sky, Christian, and Cass

The Super Yellow Team: Trevor, Karen, and Trylan

The Super Purple Team: Marcus, Nicole, and Kaleb

The Super White Team: Christopher, Laura, and Greg

The Super Brown Team: Danielle, and Carson

Host Harley: It is getting intense for the remaining 25 people!

*Shows people jumping over the platform*

*Shows Cassey falling off*

Cole: NO!

Host JD: One of the winners of last year is now out!

The Super Blue Team: Aaron, Jerry, and Carly

The Super Red Team: Skipper, Kaylor, and Cole

The Super Orange Team: Smith, Leslie, Pat, and Emilia

The Super Green Team: Sky, Christian, and Cass

The Super Yellow Team: Trevor, Karen, and Trylan

The Super Purple Team: Marcus, Nicole, and Kaleb

The Super White Team: Christopher, Laura, and Greg

The Super Brown Team: Danielle, and Carson

Host Harley: There are now only 24 people left on the platforms!

*Shows Someone falling*

Emilia: AHHH!

Host Harley: Emilia is now out of the game!

The Super Blue Team: Aaron, Jerry, and Carly

The Super Red Team: Skipper, Kaylor, and Cole

The Super Orange Team: Smith, Leslie, and Pat

The Super Green Team: Sky, Christian, and Cass

The Super Yellow Team: Trevor, Karen, and Trylan

The Super Purple Team: Marcus, Nicole, and Kaleb

The Super White Team: Christopher, Laura, and Greg

The Super Brown Team: Danielle, and Carson

*Shows People jumping*

*Shows Two people falling*

Host JD: Oh! Two down right after each other! Laura, and Smith are now out!

The Super Blue Team: Aaron, Jerry, and Carly

The Super Red Team: Skipper, Kaylor, and Cole

The Super Orange Team: Leslie, and Pat

The Super Green Team: Sky, Christian, and Cass

The Super Yellow Team: Trevor, Karen, and Trylan

The Super Purple Team: Marcus, Nicole, and Kaleb

The Super White Team: Christopher, and Greg

The Super Brown Team: Danielle, and Carson

Host Harley: It's getting down to the end as only 21 remain!

*Shows someone falling*

Host JD: Oh! Cole hit the side! Season 2's Winning team is now out!

The Super Blue Team: Aaron, Jerry, and Carly

The Super Red Team: Skipper, and Kaylor

The Super Orange Team: Leslie, and Pat

The Super Green Team: Sky, Christian, and Cass

The Super Yellow Team: Trevor, Karen, and Trylan

The Super Purple Team: Marcus, Nicole, and Kaleb

The Super White Team: Christopher, and Greg

The Super Brown Team: Danielle, and Carson

Host Harley: We are now down to our final 20!

*2 Minute Passes*

Host JD: We are still at 20 contestants as this game is really heating up

?: AHHH!

*Shows Someone Falling*

Host Harley: Oh!

End Of Episode 3

The Blue Team: Aaron and Courtney Commitment,

The Red Team: Skipper and Kaylor Teamwork,

The Orange Team: Smith and Leslie Endurance,

The Green Team: Sky and Tisha Luck,

The Yellow Team: Trevor and Karen Trust,

The Purple Team: Marcus and Nicole Leadership,

The White Team: Christopher and Laura Heart,

The Brown Team: Dindo and Danielle Courage,

Host Harley: Next Time On Endurance: Mexico

Host JD: We continue The Helicopter Game as The Remaining 20 will soon become one!

Host Harley: When the game is over we say goodbye to the final 16 from last year

Host JD: 2 teams will go to temple

Host Harley: And one will go home!

Both Hosts: On The Next Endurance Mexico!


	4. Episode 4

The Blue Team: Aaron and Courtney Commitment,

The Red Team: Skipper and Kaylor Teamwork,

The Orange Team: Smith and Leslie Endurance,

The Green Team: Sky and Tisha Luck,

The Yellow Team: Trevor and Karen Trust,

The Purple Team: Marcus and Nicole Leadership,

The White Team: Christopher and Laura Heart,

The Brown Team: Dindo and Danielle Courage,

*Theme Song Starts*

8 Teams

*Shows The 8 teams in the huts*

Tough Challanges

*Shows A Boy Falling Of A Rock Wall*

2 Winners

*Shows The Red Team From Last Season and the White Team from season 1*

One Location

*Shows Mexico*

Drama

*Shows a Girls Crying*

Two Host

*Shows JD and Harley*

This Is Endurance Mexico!

*Shows Logo*

The Super Blue Team: Aaron, Jerry, and Carly

The Super Red Team: Skipper, and Kaylor

The Super Orange Team: Leslie, and Pat

The Super Green Team: Sky, Christian, and Cass

The Super Yellow Team: Trevor, Karen, and Trylan

The Super Purple Team: Marcus, Nicole, and Kaleb

The Super White Team: Christopher, and Greg

The Super Brown Team: Danielle, and Carson

Host Harley: We are now down to our final 20!

*2 Minute Passes*

Host JD: We are still at 20 contestants as this game is really heating up

?: AHHH!

*Shows Someone Falling*

Host Harley: Oh! Aaron is now out of this game! 19 are left!

The Super Blue Team: Jerry, and Carly

The Super Red Team: Skipper, and Kaylor

The Super Orange Team: Leslie, and Pat

The Super Green Team: Sky, Christian, and Cass

The Super Yellow Team: Trevor, Karen, and Trylan

The Super Purple Team: Marcus, Nicole, and Kaleb

The Super White Team: Christopher, and Greg

The Super Brown Team: Danielle, and Carson

*Shows People Jumping*

*Shows Two People Falling Off*

Host JD: Oh! This game is getting serious Trylan, and Marcus have fallen!

The Super Blue Team: Jerry, and Carly

The Super Red Team: Skipper, and Kaylor

The Super Orange Team: Leslie, and Pat

The Super Green Team: Sky, Christian, and Cass

The Super Yellow Team: Trevor, and Karen

The Super Purple Team: Nicole, and Kaleb

The Super White Team: Christopher, and Greg

The Super Brown Team: Danielle, and Carson

*Shows people jumping*

*Shows another person falling*

Host Harley: Oh! Christian is also out!

The Super Blue Team: Jerry, and Carly

The Super Red Team: Skipper, and Kaylor

The Super Orange Team: Leslie, and Pat

The Super Green Team: Sky, and Cass

The Super Yellow Team: Trevor, and Karen

The Super Purple Team: Nicole, and Kaleb

The Super White Team: Christopher, and Greg

The Super Brown Team: Danielle, and Carson

*Two Minute Passes*

Host JD: These contestants are getting really good at this! These 16 have been up there for over 15 minutes!

*1 more minute passes*

*Someone falls*

Danielle: AHHH!

Host Harley: Danielle is now out leaving brown only with Carson left...

The Super Blue Team: Jerry, and Carly

The Super Red Team: Skipper, and Kaylor

The Super Orange Team: Leslie, and Pat

The Super Green Team: Sky, and Cass

The Super Yellow Team: Trevor, and Karen

The Super Purple Team: Nicole, and Kaleb

The Super White Team: Christopher, and Greg

The Super Brown Team: Carson

*Another person falls*

Host JD: There falling like flies! Cass is now gone!

The Super Blue Team: Carly

The Super Red Team: Skipper, and Kaylor

The Super Orange Team: Leslie, and Pat

The Super Green Team: Sky

The Super Yellow Team: Trevor, and Karen

The Super Purple Team: Nicole, and Kaleb

The Super White Team: Christopher, and Greg

The Super Brown Team: Carson

*Shows Jerry falling*

Host Harley: Oh! Jerry is now out leaving us with 13 players left in this game!

Dindo: Come on Carson! You can make it!

*Shows Karen falling*

Host JD: 12 are now left!

The Super Blue Team: Carly

The Super Red Team: Skipper, and Kaylor

The Super Orange Team: Leslie, and Pat

The Super Green Team: Sky

The Super Yellow Team: Trevor

The Super Purple Team: Nicole, and Kaleb

The Super White Team: Christopher, and Greg

The Super Brown Team: Carson

*Within 5 minutes 3 people fall*

Host Harley: Christopher, Kaylor, and Kaleb are now all out!

The Super Blue Team: Carly

The Super Red Team: Skipper

The Super Orange Team: Leslie, and Pat

The Super Green Team: Sky

The Super Yellow Team: Trevor

The Super Purple Team: Nicole

The Super White Team: Greg

The Super Brown Team: Carson

*Leslie falls*

The Super Blue Team: Carly

The Super Red Team: Skipper

The Super Orange Team: Pat

The Super Green Team: Sky

The Super Yellow Team: Trevor

The Super Purple Team: Nicole

The Super White Team: Greg

The Super Brown Team: Carson

Host Harley: There is now only 1 person left for each superteam! Who want`s it the most?

*6 minutes passes*

Host JD: Woa! 6 minutes has now passed and no one has fallen

*Someone falls*

Host Harley: Until now... Carson is now out for the brown team

*Shows Danielle and Dindo looking sad and they go an hug Carson*

The Super Blue Team: Carly

The Super Red Team: Skipper

The Super Orange Team: Pat

The Super Green Team: Sky

The Super Yellow Team: Trevor

The Super Purple Team: Nicole

The Super White Team: Greg

*2 more minutes pass*

Host JD: To be honest I really think this is the hardest mission in Endurance history! These lucky 7 have been jumping for nearly 20 minutes!

*Shows someone falling*

Host Harley: Sky is now out on the green team! Good job sky!

The Super Blue Team: Carly

The Super Red Team: Skipper

The Super Orange Team: Pat

The Super Yellow Team: Trevor

The Super Purple Team: Nicole

The Super White Team: Greg

*Shows another person fall*

The Super Blue Team: Carly

The Super Red Team: Skipper

The Super Orange Team: Pat

The Super Yellow Team: Trevor

The Super Purple Team: Nicole

Host JD: 2 people are out! White, and green are both out!

*Shows another person falling*

Host harley: Wow! They are falling like flies! Pat is now out!

The Super Blue Team: Carly

The Super Red Team: Skipper

The Super Yellow Team: Trevor

The Super Purple Team: Nicole

*Shows Carly almost falling and shows someone else falling*

Host JD: Yellow team is now out...

The Super Blue Team: Carly

The Super Red Team: Skipper

The Super Purple Team: Nicole

*2 minutes passes and camera show Skipper falling*

Host Harley: It all comes down to this... After 32 contestants were playing only 2 remain... Carly for the blue team and Nicole for the Purple team!

The Super Blue Team: Carly

The Super Purple Team: Nicole

*Times Passes and the camera shows someone falling*

Host Harley: Blue team! You guys win! Nicole... Good job but you couldn't stand Carly... Okay... Say your goodbyes to the all stars now

*Contestants say goodbye*

Host JD: Blue team... Carly was able to get a win for you guys! Congratulations... We will need your temple decision in a hour at the circle of decisions...

*Shows teams walking off*

*Shows Blue and Purple talking*

Nicole: Good job today guys!

Aaron: Thanks!

Courtney: We were thinking that the two of us along with yellow should form an alliance...

Marcus: Yellow! Come Over here!

*Yellow walks over*

Nicole: We were all thinking of forming a secret alliance... Are you guys in?

Trevor: Ya!

*Yellow, Purple and Blue hand shake*

*Yellow goes away and talks*

Trevor: Oh my gosh! I just got a great idea!

Karen: Talk...

Trevor: Well I was thinking that we formed an alliance with Purple and blue right?

Karen: Ya... So?

Trevor: Well let's go talk to Red, and Green and form an "alliance" with them and just pretend we are with them both...

Karen: So we can get carried into the finals?

Trevor: Pretty much!

Karen: I love the way your mind works

*Trevor goes to talk to Red and Green and they form an "alliance"*

Trevor *Confessional*: Perfect! Finale here we come!

*Shows teams meeting at the circle of decisions*

Host Harley: Welcome to the cricle of decisions... This is where all the major decisions will be made in Endurance... Like the decision Blue is about to make...

Host JD: Blue... Who are you sending?

Aaron: Well after a long talk...

Courtney: We have decided to send...

Both: White, and Orange

*White and Orange both start crying*

Host JD: White and Orange... You have both been sent to temple... I will need you to pack your bags and meet me and Harley at temple tonight... See you then...

*Teams meet outside the huts*

Smith: Goodbye guys!

*Everyone group hugs*

*Orange and white go to temple*

JD: Orange team, White team... Welcome to the Temple of Fate. In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will write down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins...

Host Harley: Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... The first to 2 wins will return to camp. The other team will leave immediately. Pick your first element...

*Shows White talking*

Christopher: What should we choose?

Laura: I say water...

*Teams choose elements*

Both Hosts: Let's see the dominate element...

*Elements rise*

Host Harley: Oh! White team... You chose water... Orange... You picked Fire... Water puts fire out... White.. That's one win for you... One more and you will be going back... Pick your next element

*Teams pick elements*

Host JD: Let's now see the elements

*Elements rise*

Host JD: White... You picked Wood... Orange. You picked fire again... Orange you now tied it up... Choose what will be your final element

*Teams choose elements*

Host JD: Let's see the final elements

*Elements rise*

Host Harley: White... You picked Water... Orange. You picked wood... Wood floats on water... Orange! You're going back! White... You played a great game but could not make it on to the final 7... Please leave a note and your piece... Thanks for playing!

*White hugs Orange and then dissappears at the fire*

Host JD: Orange! You made it! First trip to temple and first back! Show them that Orange is back for good!

*Orange goes back to camp*

Smith: It's Orange!

*Everyone celebrates and hugs Orange*

Karen *Confessional*: I hope Trevor's idea works!

End Of Episode 4

The Blue Team: Aaron and Courtney Commitment,

The Red Team: Skipper and Kaylor Teamwork,

The Orange Team: Smith and Leslie Endurance,

The Green Team: Sky and Tisha Luck,

The Yellow Team: Trevor and Karen Trust,

The Purple Team: Marcus and Nicole Leadership,

The Brown Team: Dindo and Danielle Courage,


	5. Episode 5

The Blue Team: Aaron and Courtney Commitment,

The Red Team: Skipper and Kaylor Teamwork,

The Orange Team: Smith and Leslie Endurance,

The Green Team: Sky and Tisha Luck,

The Yellow Team: Trevor and Karen Trust,

The Purple Team: Marcus and Nicole Leadership,

The Brown Team: Dindo and Danielle Courage,

Host Harley: Last time on Endurance: Mexico... The final 8 teams were shocked when the final 8 teams of season 2 were brought back to help the teams of season 3 in the mission... Carly was able to win it for the blue team which the blue team was very thankful for so the Blue team won the power to send two teams up to temple... Also yellow team made alliances with almost every team with a secret plan... To Win! Blue sent up Orange and White and white did not return... Todays mission will determine the fate of some of these teams of endurance... This is Endurance: Mexico!

*Theme Song Starts*

7 Teams

*Shows The 7 Season 3 Teams*

Tough Challanges

*Shows A Boy Falling Of A Rock Wall*

2 Winners

*Shows The Red Team From Last Season and the White Team from season 1*

One Location

*Shows Mexico*

Drama

*Shows a Girls Crying*

Two Hosts

*Shows JD and Harley*

This Is Endurance Mexico!

*Shows Logo*

*Teams meet Harley*

Host Harley: Hey everyone!

Everyone: Hey Harley!

Kaylor: Where's JD?

Host Harley: He decided to take the day off... Leaving me in charge... So yesterday White was sadly eliminated... You know... I was on White before! Well they left a note and this Heart piece... Today I think I will read the note... Here I go

Dear 7 Teams,

We have had a great experience on Endurance... Meeting 19 other people each...

Yellow - We never talked to you...

Green - We talked to you guys once or twice and we wish you like

Orange - Good game at temple! Go out and win!

Purple - You guys are great! Good luck!

Red - Skipper... You are awesome! Kaylor... You seem very shy... But keep Skipper in good shape!

For the rest we barely talked to you so our piece goes to... Orange!

From, Chris, and Laura...

Host Harley: That now means Orange is in the lead...

The Blue Team: Aaron and Courtney Commitment,

The Red Team: Skipper and Kaylor Teamwork,

The Orange Team: Smith and Leslie Endurance, Heart,

The Green Team: Sky and Tisha Luck,

The Yellow Team: Trevor and Karen Trust,

The Purple Team: Marcus and Nicole Leadership,

The Brown Team: Dindo and Danielle Courage,

Host Harley: And now for today since I am in charge I decided to shake some stuff up... Girls and Guys... Come with me...

*Host Harley Takes Them To A Secret Room*

Host Harley: Today we are going to redo the partner mission...

*Everyone looks confused and shocked*

Nicole: WHAT!

Host Harley: But Orange team... Since you guys are in the lead... You have the choice to skip this partner mission... Do you guys want to?

Skiper: YES!

Host Harley: I will number each colour off from 1-6 and then I will call one boy to go into the boys room and 1 girl to go in the girls room... You will then roll a dice and the number you get is the colour you will now be on... But you will have to wait until the end to know who your teammates are...

Trevor *Confessional*: This ruins everything because now the teams are going to be all switched up...

1. Blue Team:

2. Red Team:

3. Green Team:

4. Yellow Team:

5. Purple Team:

6. Brown Team:

Host Harley: Remember... After you roll you will stay in the room you rolled in...

Host Harley: I am going to ask the blue team to go into their seperate rooms and then roll...

Aaron *Confessional*: This is the worst mission ever!

*Blue rolls and both recieve number* (Number Are Kept Secret Until The End)

(I Actually Roll A Dice For This Mission)

Host Harley: Okay... They're done! Next 2 are the red team...

*The Red Team Goes And Rolls*

Host Harley: They're done... Now green... Go on in!

*Green rolls*

Host Harley: Now we will have yellow go in...

*Yellow rolls*

Host Harley: Okay... Purple... Go on in!

*Purple rolls*

Host Harley: Okay... Brown team is last.. Go in and roll!

(If anyone got a team that another person got I rolled again*

*Brown rolls*

Host Harley: Okat guys! If you have to change coloured shirts change them!

*Teams chance shirts*

Host Harley: Okay! Let the new Blue team come out!

*Aaron and Karen come out and hug*

Host Harley: Aaron and Karen! The new blue team! Welcome together guys... Aaron... Welcome back to blue... Now let's see our new Red team!

*Marcus and Danielle come out and hug*

Host Harley: Welcome together red! Marcus and Danielle! Now bring back the Old Orange team!

*Smith and Leslie come back out*

Host Harley: Now bring out the new Green team

*Dindo and Kaylor come out and hug*

Host Harley: Dindo and Kaylor... The green team! Awesome! Now bring out the new Yellow team

*Sky and Courtney come out*

Host Harley: Sky and Courtney... The Yellow team! Welcome! Now bring out the brand new Purple team

*Skipper and Tisha come out and hug*

Host Harley: Skipper and Tisha... The purple team! Meaning that our Brown team is Nicole and Trevor

*Nicole and Trevor come out and hug*

Nicole: Yes!

Nicole *Confessional*: I wanted Trevor since day 1... But I hate the new colour.. Oh well!

Trevor *Confessional*: I now have the partner that I really wanted so I will no longer be sneaky with plans *Starts Laughing*

Host Harley: Well... Now that we have new teams... Let's give out a piece... The friendship piece... Now you all keep your number... Orange... You can choose a number from 1-6

*Orange Talks*

Smith: We will take 5!

Host Harley: So if it lands on 5 we will give both Orange and Purple new numbers... Let's roll!

*JD Rolls The Final Dice*

Host Harley: And It Lands On...

*Dice stops*

Host Harley: 6!

*Brown starts jumping up and down*

Nicole *Confessional*: Maybe Brown isn't such a bad colour after all!

Host Harley: Brown... You are now tied with Orange... You guys, I will see you tomorrow for your temple mission! Good night!

*Teams go and spread out*

*Shows The Newly Formed Brown Team Talking*

Nicole: I am so happy that we can finally be together!

Trevor: I know!

Nicole: I was upset when I found out that I had brown but when I found out you had it also I'm like I LOVE BROWN! Plus we are now tied for the lead

Trevor: It's awesome!

*Shows The Orange Team Talking*

Smith: Todays mission was crazy...

Leslie: I know! Good thing we got to skip it!

End Of Episode 5

The Blue Team: Aaron and Karen Commitment,

The Red Team: Marcus and Danielle Teamwork,

The Orange Team: Smith and Leslie Endurance, Heart,

The Green Team: Dindo and Kaylor Luck,

The Yellow Team: Sky and Courtney Trust,

The Purple Team: Skipper and Tisha Leadership,

The Brown Team: Trevor and Nicole Courage, Friendship,


	6. Episode 6

Note Before Writing: This episode was written short because the mission doesn't have much action to add into it...

The Blue Team: Aaron and Karen Commitment,

The Red Team: Marcus and Danielle Teamwork,

The Orange Team: Smith and Leslie Endurance, Heart,

The Green Team: Dindo and Kaylor Luck,

The Yellow Team: Sky and Courtney Trust,

The Purple Team: Skipper and Tisha Leadership,

The Brown Team: Trevor and Nicole Courage, Friendship,

Host Harley: Last week on Endurance: Mexico I was in charge... Wanting to shake things up the Final 7 teams were randomly all switched up... Now the new 7 teams are going to have to get along if they want to win the whole game! This is Endurance: Mexico!

*Theme Song Starts*

7 Teams

*Shows The 7 Season 3 Teams*

Tough Challanges

*Shows A Boy Falling Of A Rock Wall*

2 Winners

*Shows The Red Team From Last Season and the White Team from season 1*

One Location

*Shows Mexico*

Drama

*Shows a Girls Crying*

Two Hosts

*Shows JD and Harley*

This Is Endurance Mexico!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows Teams In The Huts*

Kaylor: That team switch was so crazy!

Sky: I know! I didn't expect it at all!

Nicole: Ya! Now pretty much everyone except Aaron have a new colour and partner...

Aaron *Confessional*: That team switch pretty much shocked everyone... I didn't want to have a team switch but since I would have to I wish I could have switched colours!

*Shows Teams Meeting Hosts*

Host Harley: Welcome newly formed teams! Today is your second Temple mission... Meaning another team is leaving tonight...

Host JD: This game is called walk the plank... This game is brought back from the very first Endurance... You will be playing for the chance to send 2 teams to temple. There are 7 platforms above the water and a large rope that comes all the way down here... One person will step on the platform while the other person holds them up with the rope. If you let go of the rope the platform will drop and you will be out... Get into position

*Girls get on platforms*

Host JD: Okay! Girls! Get on the platforms!

*Girls get on platforms and guys hold rope*

*Shows boys looking quite relaxed*

Smith: This is to easy...

Leslie: Goody! Don't drop me!

*1 minute passes*

Host Harley: You guys are doing great! You already held up for a minute!

Skipper: Come on! Someone drop!

*2 more minutes pass*

*Shows someone falling*

Host JD: Oh! Green team is out! Kaylor dropped!

Smith: 1 down 5 to go!

*After another minute*

Aaron: I'm sorry Karen! I can no longer hold on!

Karen: Aww! Okay!

*Karen drops with a big splash*

Host JD: Oh! Blue is out!

Sky: I am really sorry Courtney!

Courtney: It's all right... As long as you did your be-

*Courtney drops*

Host Harley: Oh! Yellow team is now out!

*1 minute passes*

Host JD: So far you have all lasted about 5 minutes! Red, Orange, Purple, and Brown are all that's left! Who will win?

Skipper: Ughhh! Tisha! My arms are killing me!

Tisha: Please don't let go!

Skipper: I'm sorry

*Tisha falls with a scream*

*After a few seconds Danielle falls*

Host Harley: Oh! Red is now out! It is left to either Orange, or Brown... Who will win?

*Camera pans from each final 4 contestants on platforms and the beach and shows someone falling*

Host JD: Oh! Smith let go and Leslie is out! Brown wins!

*Brown hugs*

Host Harley: Brown team... You guys did really great! You two will decide which two teams will travel to the temple of fate tonight... I will see you all in an hour..

*Teams go back to huts*

*Shows Orange Talking*

Smith: I hope we are safe tonight...

Leslie: Same... We did really good today!

Smith: I know! My arms hurt SO BAD though!

*Shows Green Talking*

Dindo: Dang! First out... Yuck

Kaylor: At least we wont be targeted...

Dindo: I hope you're right...

*Shows Brown Talking*

Nicole: Okay... We really need to make a decision...

Trevor: I know... It's just... So hard!

Trevor *Confessional*: It's so hard to make a decision because everyone here is really nice and it's terrible that we are sending someone home...

Nicole: I really wish we didn't have to send anyone...

Trevor: I know!

*Teams Meet JD and Harley*

Host Harley: Okay... Brown team! You guys came out on top today... But now you will have to make a huge decision... Who will be going to temple

Nicole: Well we have made the hardest decision in this game... And it came down to...

Trevor: Green and Red...

*Marcus looks shocked*

Marcus: What?

Host harley: Okay... Nicole... You are sending your old teammate?

Nicole: I am sorry Marcus but you have to understand that we had to make a decision...

Marcus: I don't believe this!

Host JD: Okay... If the decision is final... Red and Green will be going to temple at nightfall and we will meet you there...

*Teams go into the huts*

*Brown is talking and Marcus comes up to them*

Marcus: What was that?

Nicole: I already said I am sorry... There is nothing really I could do... It was the hardest decision ever and I chose one team and he chose the other...

Marcus: You then?

Trevor: sorry but you're a strong team...

Marcus: You better prey I don't come back because you are going down!

*Teams meet outside the huts*

Everyone: ENDURANCE!

*Red and Green go to temple*

JD: Red Team, Green team... Welcome to the Temple of Fate. In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will write down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins...

Host Harley: Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... The first to 2 wins will return to camp. The other team will leave immediately. Pick your first element...

*Teams Pick Elements*

Host JD: Okay let's find out who wins round 1...

*Elements Rise*

Host Harley: Red... You picked Fire. Green... You picked Water... Water puts the fire out.. That's one win for green.. One more for you and you will be going back. Red... One more loss and you will go home... Pick what could be your final elements

*Teams pick elements*

Host Harley: Okay... Here we go...

*Elements rise*

*Green hugs*

Host JD: Green... You picked wood and Red picked water... Green! You're going back! Red... I am sorry but you will not be moving on... Danielle... You came back from the right to stay for a second chance... I think you both have alot to be proud of... Please leave a letter saying who gets your piece... Thanks for playing!

*Red disappears at the fire*

Host Harley: Green! Go back and show em that Dindo is not leaving twice!

*Green goes back to camp*

Dindo: I'm not leaving again!

*Everyone makes commotion and hugs green*

End Of Episode 6

The Blue Team: Aaron and Karen Commitment,

The Orange Team: Smith and Leslie Endurance, Heart,

The Green Team: Dindo and Kaylor Luck,

The Yellow Team: Sky and Courtney Trust,

The Purple Team: Skipper and Tisha Leadership,

The Brown Team: Trevor and Nicole Courage, Friendship,

Host Harley: Next time on Endurance Alliances will be revealed! Stay tuned for more Endurance: Mexico!


	7. Episode 7

The Blue Team: Aaron and Karen Commitment,

The Orange Team: Smith and Leslie Endurance, Heart,

The Green Team: Dindo and Kaylor Luck,

The Yellow Team: Sky and Courtney Trust,

The Purple Team: Skipper and Tisha Leadership,

The Brown Team: Trevor and Nicole Courage, Friendship,

Host JD: Last time on Endurance: Mexico the newly formed teams were faced with another temple mission... In the mission Trevor was able to come out with a win for his team putting his team in the final 6... But the decision for temple was not easy as Nicole was forced to send her former teamate on the Red team along with the Green... At temple Green came out with a win bringing them back to the beach. Today alliances will be revealed and drama will unfold on Endurance: Mexico

*Theme Song Starts*

6 Teams

*Shows The 6 Season 3 Teams*

Tough Challanges

*Shows A Boy Falling Of A Rock Wall*

2 Winners

*Shows The Red Team From Last Season and the White Team from season 1*

One Location

*Shows Mexico*

Drama

*Shows a Girls Crying*

Two Hosts

*Shows JD and Harley*

This Is Endurance Mexico!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows the Brown Team Talking*

Nicole: Today we need to make sure Green doesn't win...

Trevor: Ya... I know... If they win we get the samahdi...

*Shows Teams Meeting Harley and JD*

Host Harley: Well as you all know... Last night Red was eliminated... They left their piece and a note. Skipper... Would you like to read the note?

Skipper: Sure! Here it goes...

Dear Final 6,

We had a pretty awesome time at Mexico... We met 19 other great people...

Brown - I'm sorry but all we can say is disappointment... Nicole... You were my partner! How could you send me!

Orange - You guys have put up a great fight so far! Although you may not be the strongest you survived temple, got 2 pieces, and didn't get switched in the team switch! Great job! Plus you guys were great buddies!

Blue - You both seem quite quiet... We have been wondering what you guys are planning...

Green - You put a great fight at temple... Sadly it wasn't us who won... Good luck though! Dindo... You were my original partner so I want you to go far!

Yellow - You both seem really awsome but we never get to talk to you...

Purple - You guys were cool with us... Not absolutely best of friends but not enimies at all!

Overall our experience was unbelievable... Orange... We think you deserved are piece the most! Use it to bring your teamwork closer!

From, Marcus and Danielle

Host JD: Orange team! You guys got their Teamwork piece which commands your lead up to 3 pieces... Brown is right behind you with 2 pieces and every other team only has one! That can all change today. We Will meet you at the beach in 1 hour for todays mission...

*At a meeting spot Orange, Blue, Purple, and Brown meet*

Nicole: Okay... I think we should all form an alliance against Yellow, and Green...

Aaron: Why?

Trevor: Because I am pretty sure that they have formed a close friendship between each other and would send us off one by one if they win...

Karen: We're in!

*Everyone agrees to it and The Blue/Orange/Purple/Brown alliance is formed*

*Shows Green and Yellow talking*

Sky: So today if we win we give the samahdi to Brown?

Dindo: Ya!

Courtney: They are the strongest so it makes the most sence...

*The Green/Yellow alliance is formed*

*Teams meets JD, and Harley at the beach*

Host Harley: Welcome to what ! Not only will you be playing for the knowledge piece but also this...

*Harley holds samahdi up*

Host JD: The dreaded samahdi... You all know how it works so this is todays mission... Fireball... Brought back from both season 1 and 2... One person from each team will be on a platform in the water while the other person stays here... Over here are slingshots and balls where the person on the beach will have to sling one ball at a time to the other person... If you catch a ball you can eliminate any team who didn't

Host Harley: The last team standing will get the piece and samahdi... Get into position

*Team get in position*

Host JD: All the guys are on the beach and the girls are on the platforms... Shoot!

*Guys shoot first ball and Yellow catches it*

Sky: Yes!

Host Harley: Yellow... Who will you eliminate?

Courtney: Brown!

Host JD: Brown team! You're out!

*Brown team comes in*

Host Harley: Shoot!

*Teams shoot and everyone misses*

Host JD: No one got that! Okay, shoot again!

*Guys shoot and 1 person catches*

Host Harley: Oh! Orange team caught it! Who will you eliminate?

Leslie: Yellow!

Host JD: Yellow... You're now out! Shoot!

*Courtney comes in and the guys shoot*

Host Harley: 4 teams remaing and no one caught that one! Shoot!

*Guys shoot and someone catches it*

Host JD: Green team has got it! Who are you eliminating?

Dindo: Purple!

Host Harley: Purple team! You are now out! we are now down to the final 3 teams! Shoot!

*Teams shoot and everyone misses*

Host JD: Shoot again!

*Teams shoot and someone catches*

Host Harley: Green got it again! Who will you eliminate?

Kaylor: Orange!

Host JD: Orange, you are now out Shoot!

*Teams keep shooting until someone catches*

Host Harley: Green team! You guys did it! You have won the game! You get the piece... We will see you in an hour for your decision!

*Yellow hug Green*

*Shows Yellow/Green talking*

The Blue Team: Aaron and Karen Commitment,

The Orange Team: Smith and Leslie Endurance, Heart, Teamwork,

The Green Team: Dindo and Kaylor Luck, Knowledge,

The Yellow Team: Sky and Courtney Trust,

The Purple Team: Skipper and Tisha Leadership,

The Brown Team: Trevor and Nicole Courage, Friendship,

Sky: Good job guys!

Dindo: Thanks!

Courtney: Do you guys know who you are going to give the samahdi to?

Kaylor: Were not 100% Sure but probablly Brown...

*Shows Brown/Blue talking*

Nicole: We're getting the samadi...

Aaron: Why?

Trevor: Well it's pretty obvious because we sent them yesterday...

*Shows Orange Talking*

Smith: Hey!

Leslie Hey! What's up...?

Smith: I don't know if we can trust Blue...

Leslie: Why?

Smith: Aaron already sent us once...

Leslie: Well... I think we should go along with the alliance and just see how it works...

*Shows Yellow talking*

Courtney: We have to make sure Green stays in the game...

Sky: What do you mean?

Courtney: Haven't you noticed none of the other girls talk to me? They just ignore me...

*Shows Flashback*

Courtney: What do you think the mission is going to be today?

Leslie: You want to go into the huts?

Tisha: Sure!

*Shows Yellow again*

Sky: So you mean we need to make sure tomorrow that either us or

Courtney: Green win...

Leslie *Confessional*: Right now Courtney is really... Not any of the girls friends... She's pretty much off in her own world...

*Shows Nicole and Leslie talking*

Leslie: What do you think of Courtney?

Nicole: To be honest... I don't like her... She's really... Weird...

Leslie: I know...

Nicole *Confessional*: I think the person I clicked with the most is Leslie... She's easy to talk to and I really feel like I can say what's on my mind around her and know my secrets will be safe...

*Shows Teams meet JD and Harley*

Host Harley: Green team! Today you came out with your first win! Who is getting the samahdi?

Dindo: Well... Because of alliances out here we decided to give the samahdi to... Brown!

Host JD: Brown team! You have recieved the samahdi... Come here and find out what's in it...

*Nicole cracks samahdi open*

Trevor: It says You will Not Be allowd to compete in tomorrows temple mission...

Host JD: Well... There you have it! You will not be competing tomorrow... Tomorrow another team will be going home... See you tomorrow!

*Shows Orange/Purple/Brown Talking*

Nicole: Other alliances? Like what...

Trevor: The only other option other then our alliance is Yellow...

Leslie: To be honest... I can't trust blue...

Tisha: Why not?

Leslie: They already sent us once... I am pretty sure they will do it again...

End Of Episode 7

The Blue Team: Aaron and Karen Commitment,

The Orange Team: Smith and Leslie Endurance, Heart, Teamwork,

The Green Team: Dindo and Kaylor Luck, Knowledge,

The Yellow Team: Sky and Courtney Trust,

The Purple Team: Skipper and Tisha Leadership,

The Brown Team: Trevor and Nicole Courage, Friendship,


	8. Episode 8

Host JD: Last time on Endurance: Mexico... The final 6 teams played in their first mission for a samahdi... Green team won handicapping Brown who will not compete in Todays mission... This is Endurance: Mexico!

The Blue Team: Aaron and Karen Commitment,

The Orange Team: Smith and Leslie Endurance, Heart, Teamwork,

The Green Team: Dindo and Kaylor Luck, Knowledge,

The Yellow Team: Sky and Courtney Trust,

The Purple Team: Skipper and Tisha Leadership,

The Brown Team: Trevor and Nicole Courage, Friendship,

*Theme Song Starts*

6 Teams

*Shows The 6 Season 3 Teams*

Tough Challanges

*Shows A Boy Falling Of A Rock Wall*

2 Winners

*Shows The Red Team From Last Season and the White Team from season 1*

One Location

*Shows Mexico*

Drama

*Shows a Girls Crying*

Two Hosts

*Shows JD and Harley*

This Is Endurance Mexico!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows contestants at the huts*

Nicole *Confessional*: Not being able to compete make me a little nervous because if Green or Yellow win I am in TROUBLE!

*Shows Contestants meeting JD and Harley*

Host Harley: Brown team over here... The rest of you in front of us...

Host JD: Tonight one of you 6 will be gone! Todays mission is called golden keys! You will have 20 seconds to find as many keys that are hidden around this beach as you can! Only one of them open this case right here though so jut try to get as many a possible! 1 minute starts... Now!

*Everyone except brown runs off*

Key Count:

Blue - 2

Purple - 1

Orange - 4

Yellow - 3

Green - 1

*Shows teams shuffling around to get keys*

*1 minute passes*

Key Count:

Blue - 4

Purple - 3

Orange - 8

Yellow - 5

Green - 2

Host Harley: Green team... Since you only got 2 keys come here and try to open the case*

*Green puts one key in and it doesn't open*

Host JD: It comes down to this last key...

*Green puts in key and it doesn't open*

Host JD: How bout yellow comes up with 5 keys?

*Yellow's key's don't work*

Host Harley: Now Orange who got the most... Let's see if you win...

*Orange tries keys and 3 are left*

*Orange puts keys in and 1 opens it*

Host JD: That's the game right there! Orange wins

*Blue/Orange/Purple/Brown hug and jump up and down*

Host Harley: In an hour I will need your decision for who will go to temple... See you then...!

*Shows Orange/Purple/Brown Talking*

Leslie: We are thinking of sending Blue and Yellow...

Nicole: What?

Smith: Ya... I know blue has an alliance with us but I think they will just.. Break it...

Skipper: okay... Blue is in our alliance and you are betraying them... How do we know you wont betray us?

Leslie: We wont bet-

Tisha: You're out of the alliance

*Everyone walks away and Nicole stays in shocked*

*Nicole talks to Leslie*

Nicole: I don't know what to do...

Leslie: What do you mean?

Nicole: Well... You guys are out of the original alliance but we are really good friends...

Leslie: I know... This game is so tough...

*Shows Brown talking*

Nicole: I think we should switch alliances...

Trevor: Are you crazy!

Nicole: No... But Leslie is my best friend...

Trevor: Fine... But don't tell Blue and Purple anything...

Nicole: Okay!

*Leslie and Nicole talk*

Nicole: We should form our own alliance!

Leslie: Okay!

*Shows Teams at the Circle of Decisions*

Host Harley: Todays game went fast! Brown couldn't play but Orange came out with a win... Who do you want to sent temple...?

Smith: Well alliances have been changed so it was hard. But in the end it came down to... Yellow... and Blue...

*Blue looks shocked and yellow starts crying*

Host Harley: Yellow and Blue... You have been selected to go to temple... We will meet you there in an hour...

*Teams go pack*

Aaron: I really can't believe they sent us! I thought we had an alliance!

Karen: I know! Maybe our whole alliance is aginst us...

Aaron: I wouldn't put it past them...

*Teams meet outside the huts*

Aaron: Bye everyone!

Everyone: Endurance!

*Blue and Yellow go to temple*

JD: Yellow Team, Blue team... Welcome to the Temple of Fate. In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will write down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins...

Host Harley: Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... The first to 2 wins will return to camp. The other team will leave immediately. Pick your first element...

*Blue Team Talks*

Aaron: I think if we pick wood we will get round 1...

Karen: Go for it!

*Teams pick elements*

Host JD: Will the dominate element rise now!

*Elements rise*

Host Harley: Blue team... You picked wood... Yellow. You picked water... Wood floats on water. That is one win for blue... One more and you will be going back... Yellow... One more loss and it will be all over... Pick would could be the last element...

*Teams pick elements*

Host Harley: May the dominate element rise now!

*Elements Rise*

Host JD: Blue.. You picked fire.. Yellow... You picked water! You now tied it up... Pick what will be your final element...

*Teams pick elements*

Host JD: Will the final elements rise now...

*Elements rise*

Host Harley: Oh! Blue... You picked Fire and Yellow picked water again! Yellow... You are going back! Blue... I am sorry but you have been eliminated from the game... Please leave a note for who gets your pieces

*Blue walks over to the fire crying, and disappears*

Host JD: Yellow team! You are going back! Go back and show them that you're not the weaker team out here!

*Yellow goes back*

Sky: It's yellow!

*Everyone makes commotion and hugs yellow*

End Of Episode 8

The Orange Team: Smith and Leslie Endurance, Heart, Teamwork,

The Green Team: Dindo and Kaylor Luck, Knowledge,

The Yellow Team: Sky and Courtney Trust,

The Purple Team: Skipper and Tisha Leadership,

The Brown Team: Trevor and Nicole Courage, Friendship,


	9. Episode 9

Note Before Episode: This is Probablly the shortest episode... I didn't spend much time on these missions at all because I was very tired well writing this!

Host JD: Last time on Endurance, the final 6 teams played in their 3rd Temple mission where Orange team came out on top... After announcing that they were planning on sending blue to their alliance, Purple decided they couldn't trust Orange and cicked them out of the alliance... Little did they know Orange and Brown ended up making their own alliance. Orange decided to send Yellow and Blue up to temple. Up at temple Yellow defeated Blue and gave them a spot in the final 5. Blue however was unlucky and was eliminated. Today the final 5 play another endurance mission with a little surprise in store... This is Endurance: Mexico!

The Orange Team: Smith and Leslie Endurance, Heart, Teamwork,

The Green Team: Dindo and Kaylor Luck, Knowledge,

The Yellow Team: Sky and Courtney Trust,

The Purple Team: Skipper and Tisha Leadership,

The Brown Team: Trevor and Nicole Courage, Friendship,

*Theme Song Starts*

5 Teams

*Shows The 5 Season 3 Teams*

Tough Challanges

*Shows A Boy Falling Of A Rock Wall*

2 Winners

*Shows The Red Team From Last Season and the White Team from season 1*

One Location

*Shows Mexico*

Drama

*Shows a Girls Crying*

Two Hosts

*Shows JD and Harley*

This Is Endurance Mexico!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows teams meeting JD and Harley*

Host Harley: Good morning guys! Last night Blue team as you know was eliminated... They left a note and their piece and I would like to ask Smith to read it...

Smith: Sure...

Dear, Green, Yellow, Purple, and Blue

You guys are great teams! Even if Yellow and Green weren't in our alliance at least they stayed true to us unlike some team! Orange team... We are really disappointed in you guys! Seriously... Alliance?

Green & Yellow - Even if you were not in our alliance you guys were great to hang out with and we think we could trust both of you!

Brown & Purple - You guys were for sure our best friends out here! Keep our alliance alive

*Nicole and Trevor look nervous*

As for our piece... Brown team... Do good with it!

From Blue

Nicole *Confessional*: I am glad we didn't tell blue that we were out of the alliance because I am pretty sure we wouldn't have gotten that piece!

Nicole: Wow!

Host JD: Brown team! You know have another piece that ties you in first place with orange! Congratulations! We will meet you in an hour for todays mission...

*Shows Brown Team Talking*

Trevor: I'm so happy that we got that piece!

Nicole: I know! I feel a little weird though... Because were not in their alliance and I feel like we were playing them...

Trevor: Well... That's the way the game was meant to be played...

Nicole: True...

*Shows Teams Meeting JD and Harley at beach*

Host JD: Today's another Endurance mission! But you will only be playing for a piece! The mission is called Scrabble... Here's how it will work! You will not be playing as a team... You will be playing seperately... You each have a piece of paper and I will show you a piece of paper that has a scrambled word... You will have to write the word down on your paper and get it correct... The first 5 that get it right will move on to round 2... Then only 3 will move on and then 2, then we will have the winner. Get in position

*Teams get in position*

Host Harley: Here is the first word

*Harley shows paper*

MMICTOETN

*Contestants try to figure it out*

Trevor: Got it!

Host JD: Correct!

*The other Game Ends while the 10 slowly becomes 1*

Host Harley: Sky! You are the big winner! Yellow team gets the piece!

*Yellow Hugs*

The Orange Team: Smith and Leslie Endurance, Heart, Teamwork,

The Green Team: Dindo and Kaylor Luck, Knowledge,

The Yellow Team: Sky and Courtney Trust, Discipline,

The Purple Team: Skipper and Tisha Leadership,

The Brown Team: Trevor and Nicole Courage, Friendship, Commitment,

Host JD: But the day is not over yet! Now we are going to play another mission...

*Shows Faces Looking Confused*

Host Harley: Except... After this mission 2 teams will be going up to temple

*Shocked Faces and "Oh My Gosh"*

Host JD: In front of you are 10 boxes... You will each pick a box and 1 by 1 we will open them and the person who picks the box that has the temple of fate picture inside wins!

Host Harley: The winner will send 2 teams up to temple! Everyone... Pick the boxes!

*Everyone picks boxes*

1 - Skipper

2 - Courtney

3 - Leslie

4 - Marcus

5 - Smith

6 - Nicole

7 - Sky

8 - Dindo

9 - Tisha

10 - Kaylor

Host Harley: Okay... We will start from 10! Kaylor... Open your box!

*Kaylor opens box*

Kaylor: Nothing!

Host JD: Okay... Tisha! Open you box 9...

*Tisha Opens Box*

Tisha: Nothing Either!

Host Harley: Dindo! Open #8!

*Dindo Opens Box*

Dindo: I got nothing!

Host Harley: Sky and Nicole... Both open on the same time!

*Both open*

Both: Nothing!

Host JD: Smith and Marcus... Open!

*Both Open*

Both: Got Nothing!

Host Harley: Wow! That means either Leslie, Courtney, or Skipper has it! All three of you open at the same time!

*They open*

Skipper & Courtney: Nothing!

Leslie: I got it!

*Smith and Leslie hug*

Host JD: Orange team! You win! You will be sending two teams up to temple tonight! I will see you in an hour for your decision!

CF

*Orange and Brown hug as Purple, Green, and Yellow look nervous*

*Yellow, Green, and Purple talk*

Skipper: Obviously it's going to be one of us...

Courtney: ya... I say the 2 of us that remain form an alliance...

Kaylor: Okay!

*Orange and Brown talk*

Nicole: I am so happy for you guys!

Leslie: Thanks!

Marcus: Who are you planning on sending...

Smith: We're not really sure... We were hoping you could sort of help us decide...

Nicole: I think you should keep purple, because they don't have an alliance...

Smith: How do you know?

Nicole: Well as far as we all know Blue was there only alliance and they are gone now...

Leslie: Good point...

*Orange talk more and teams meet JD and Harley*

Host Harley: Today both games were interesting! Yellow won the piece and Orange won temple... Orange... Who will be going to temple?

Smith: Well with a little help we have decided the best decision would be to send Yellow, and Green...

Sky: Oh My gosh!

*Yellow and Green cry and hug each other*

Host JD: Yellow, green... You have been sent to temple... We leave at sunset! You are free to go!

*Yellow and Green walk away crying*

Sky: This is terrible!

Kaylor: But you can't really say we didn't see it coming...

Courtney: I know... But when it happens it just feels so much worst...

*Teams meet outside huts*

Everyone: Endurance!

*Yellow and Green make the long trip to temple*

JD: Yellow Team, Green team... Welcome back to the Temple of Fate. As you know In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will write down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins...

Host Harley: Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... The first to 2 wins will return to camp. The other team will leave immediately. Pick your first element...

Courtney: What do you think?

Sky: I don't know... You choose...

*Teams Choose*

Host JD: May the elements rise now!

*Elements rise*

Host Harley: Green! You picked fire! Yellow, you picked water... Water puts the fire out... Yellow. That's one win for you... One more and you go back to the beach... Green... One more loss and you will be leaving Endurance forever... Pick up what could be you final piece of bamboo...

*Teams pick elements*

Host JD: May the elemnts rise now!

*Elements rise*

Host JD: OH! Green! You picked wood... Yellow picked Fire... Fire burns the wood! Yellow, you're going back! Green... I am sorry but you will be going home... Please leave your 2 pieces and a note and thanks for playing Endurance!

*Green Cries*

Dindo: Thank you JD*

*Green disappears at the fire*

Host Harley: Dindo from green has been through alot! Being eliminated the first day and now getting eliminated again! But you proved that that's what had to happen! You are going back as one of the final four! Good job yellow!

*Yellow goes back*

Nicole: It's yellow...

*Everyone gets up and claps and Purple hugs yellow*

*Shows Orange and Brown talking*

Nicole: I think we might have some trouble from Yellow and Purple... They seem to have formed an alliance now...

Smith: Okay... So yellow and purple need to go!

*Orange and Brown hug*

End Of Episode 9

The Orange Team: Smith and Leslie Endurance, Heart, Teamwork,

The Yellow Team: Sky and Courtney Trust, Discipline,

The Purple Team: Skipper and Tisha Leadership,

The Brown Team: Trevor and Nicole Courage, Friendship, Commitment,


	10. Episode 10

Host JD: Last time on Endurance the final 5 went up against 2 missions. In the Piece mission Yellow came with a win but in the temple mission it was Orange who won that! They sent both yellow and green up to temple and it was green who was not able to win... Today a huge mission is played with alot on the line! This is Endurance: Mexico

The Orange Team: Smith and Leslie Endurance, Heart, Teamwork,

The Yellow Team: Sky and Courtney Trust, Discipline,

The Purple Team: Skipper and Tisha Leadership,

The Brown Team: Trevor and Nicole Courage, Friendship, Commitment,

*Theme Song Starts*

4 Teams

*Shows The 4 Season 3 Teams*

Tough Challanges

*Shows A Boy Falling Of A Rock Wall*

2 Winners

*Shows The Red Team From Last Season and the White Team from season 1*

One Location

*Shows Mexico*

Drama

*Shows a Girls Crying*

Two Hosts

*Shows JD and Harley*

This Is Endurance Mexico!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows Teams meeting JD and Harley*

Host Harley: Good morning guys! Last night as you know... Green was eliminated... They left a note and their piece... Courtney... How bout you read it today?

Courtney: Sure!

Dear Final 4,

Endurance... It has been great! We wish we were there with you all but ORANGE made that impossible...

Orange - I am sorry to say this but we... HATE YOU! We will never talk to you again so do not bother calling either of us!

Brown - You guys are in an alliance so we dislike you but just in the game... I know you are truly nice people and just got caught up in the wrong crowd...

Yellow - Courtney, we feel really bad that no one talks to you... We wish you the best of luck in the game!

Now for Purple - Our true alli here... We could always trust you! So you are getting out pieces!

From, The Mean Lean Green Team

Skipper: YES!

Host Harley: Purple team! That puts you tied for the lead! Purple, Brown, and Orange all have 3 pieces while Yellow is not far behind with 2!

Host JD: Yup! That is right! Now guess what! You are playing your next mission!

The Orange Team: Smith and Leslie Endurance, Heart, Teamwork,

The Yellow Team: Sky and Courtney Trust, Discipline,

The Purple Team: Skipper and Tisha Leadership, Luck, Knowledge,

The Brown Team: Trevor and Nicole Courage, Friendship, Commitment,

Host JD: Todays winner will get the Ingenuity piece... But we do have something in store for the last place team that might not be as good... The last place team will -

*Goes to Commercial*

*NEW FLAVOURED BLASTED GOLD FISH!*

*SLEEP COUNTRY, CANADA! WHY BUY A MATRESS ANYWHERE ELSE!*

*End Of Commercials*

Host JD: Today winners will get the ingenuity piece... But the last place team will be eliminated from Endurance forever

*Everyones shocked. Oh my Gosh!, No!, AHHH! (People start crying)

Host Harley: Here is how the game Dunktank will work... One person will sit in the dunk tank while another team will throw 3 balls each at a target. If the target is hit the person sitting on the Dunk tank will fall in the freezing cold water below them thus counting as one point to the throwing team... In the end the team with the most points will win the piece and the team with the least will be eliminated and will have to leave a note and their pieces behind... Okay... Orange team... Who will be sitting on the dunk tank?

Leslie: I will!

Host JD: And How bout Yellow!

Sky: She will...

Host Harley: Purple and Brown?

Trevor and Tisha: I will!

Host Harley: Okay... Orange team... Who do you want to throw at?

Leslie: We will throw at Yellow!

Host JD: Okay! Courtney! Get up on the dunk tank and Orange... Get ready to throw!

Courtney *Confessionl*: When they picked to throw at us I was thinking that the water was going to be freezing!

*Orange and Courtney get into position*

Orange - 0 out of 6

Yellow - 0 out of 6

Purple - 0 out of 6

Brown - 0 out of 6

Host Harley: Okay... Leslie! Throw the first ball!

*Leslie throws and hits the target*

Courtney: AHHHH!

Host JD: Good shot Leslie! That gives you one point for your team!

Courtney: It is freezing!

*Courtney gets back on tank*

Host Harley: Okay Leslie! This is your second throw!

*Leslie throws but misses*

Courtney: YES!

Host JD: Oh! You missed! Leslie... This is your last ball to throw... Go ahead!

*Leslie throws and hits*

*Courtney drops into water*

Host Harley: Leslie! Do you play baseball! That gives you two big points for the Orange team!

Orange - 2 out of 6

Yellow - 0 out of 6

Purple - 0 out of 6

Brown - 0 out of 6

Host Harley: Okay! Smith! Come up and see if you can do as good as Leslie!

*Smith throws and misses*

Courtney: HAHA!

Host JD: Oh... That is okay though! You still have two more shots! Go ahead!

*Smith shoots and hits*

*Courtney falls in the water*

Host Harley: Oh! Smith! Another point for your team! Do good with this last one!

*Smith shoots and hits it again*

Smith: YES!

*Orange hugs*

Orange - 4 out of 6

Yellow - 0 out of 6

Purple - 0 out of 6

Brown - 0 out of 6

Host JD: Okay! Now purple... Who do you want to throw against?

Skipper: Orange!

Host Harley: Okay! Leslie! Get up there! Purple... Get ready to throw!

*Leslie gets up looking nervous*

Host JD: Okay! Lets have Skipper come up to throw first!

*Skipper comes up and throws and hits the target*

Host JD: Woa! Great shot! Right of the top!

*Leslie gets dunked and is shivering*

Host Harley: Skipper... Throw another good one like that!

*Skipper throws but misses*

Leslie: YAY!

Host JD: That is okay! You still have one more try! Go for it!

*Skipper throws but misses again*

Host Harley: Oh! Another miss... Purple! The only thing you can do now is maybe tie up to Orange!

Orange - 4 out of 6

Yellow - 0 out of 6

Purple - 1 out of 6

Brown - 0 out of 6

Host Harley: Okay! Tisha! Come on up and throw!

*Tisha throws one and misses*

Host Harley: Oh! That puts purple behind! But keep trying!

*Tisha throws and hits it*

*Leslie gets dunked*

Host Harley: Good throw! Now if you get one more like that you might have a good chance of not being eliminated!

*Tisha throws and gets it*

*Leslie falls in water*

Orange - 4 out of 6

Yellow - 0 out of 6

Purple - 3 out of 6

Brown - 0 out of 6

Host JD: Now for brown... Who do you want to dunk?

Trevor: We will dunk Purple!

Host Harley: Okay! Tisha! Go up and get ready!

*Tisha gets up*

Host JD: Go ahead Nicole!

*Nicole throws and hits the target*

*Tisha gets dunked*

Host JD: Awesome shot Nicole! 2 more like that and you will have a good chance of winning!

*Nicole shoots again and hits the target*

Nicole: Yes!

*Tisha gets dunked*

Host Harley: Nicole! if you get this next one you will be the only one so far to get all 3! Go for it!

*Nicole shoots her final ball and hits the target*

*Tisha gets dunked for a third time*

Orange - 4 out of 6

Yellow - 0 out of 6

Purple - 3 out of 6

Brown - 3 out of 6

Host Harley: So far it is looking good for the Brown team! Trevor! Come on up!

*Trevor throws and hits the target*

*Tisha gets dunked for the fourth time in a row*

Host JD: Brown team is the most consistant! 4 in a row! Throw another one Trevor!

*Trevor throws another one but misses*

Host JD: Oh! That is okay! If you get this last one you will have 5 dunks! Go for it!

*Trevor throws and hits the target*

*Tisha gets dunked*

*Brown hugs*

Nicole *Confessional*: 5 whole dunks! We rule!

Orange - 4 out of 6

Yellow - 0 out of 6

Purple - 3 out of 6

Brown - 5 out of 6

Host JD: Okay! Last but not least... Yellow will try to dunk Trevor on the brown team!

*Trevor gets onto dunk tank*

Host Harley: Okay! Courtney! Take the first shot!

*Courtney shoots and hits the target*

*Trevor gets dunked*

Host JD: Nice shot Courtney! Throw another one just like that one!

*Courtney throws again and dunks Trevor for a second time*

Host JD: Okay Courtney! If you get this one you will be the only other person to get all 3 shots!

*Courtney shoots and hits the target again, Trevor gets dunked*

Host Harley: Okay! Courtney got all three of her's but in order to win Sky will have to get all three of his! Come up here and let's see how you do!

Orange - 4 out of 6

Yellow - 3 out of 6

Purple - 3 out of 6

Brown - 5 out of 6

*Sky Steps forward, throws, and dunks Trevor*

Host JD: Wow! It looks like it might be yellow's game! Just two more!

*Sky throws again and dunks Trevor for the 5th time in a row*

Host JD: Okay! It all comes down to this last one! Sky... If you get this you will get the piece... But if you don't we will have tiebreaker throws until one team gets the piece! Go ahead!

*Sky throws and hits the target*

Sky: AHHHH!

*Yellow hugs*

Host Harley: Yellow team! So far in this game you have been considered the underdogs! Maybe that is all about to change as you get this piece! Do good with it! Purple team... You came in last today which unfourtanately means you will be going home! Please leave a note and your pieces behind... For the final 3... I will see you tomorrow!

*JD and Harley walk away... Purple and Yellow are in tears as they hug*

Sky: We'll miss you guys!

Tisha: We'll call you!

*Purple team disappears*

Leslie: And then there were 3...

Nicole & Leslie *Confessional* Nicole: We're in the final 3! Leslie: FINAL 3! Nicole: Brown is going to win! Leslie: Nuh Ahh! Orange has this played out! Nicole: Whatever! Youz gonnaz looz! Leslie: We'll just see!

End Of Episode 10

The Orange Team: Smith and Leslie Endurance, Heart, Teamwork,

The Yellow Team: Sky and Courtney Trust, Discipline, Ingenuity,

The Brown Team: Trevor and Nicole Courage, Friendship, Commitment,

NEXT TIME ON ENDURANCE: MEXICO

This Game Has Turned Out To Be A Twist Season So Why Not Bring In The Biggest Twist of All!

"Whaa?, Oh My Gosh!, NO WAY!"

On The Next Endurance: Mexico


	11. Episode 11

Host JD: Last time on Endurance... In the Dunk Tank yellow team won the piece but as for Purple it was goodbye as they came in last place and were eliminated from the game! Today the biggest twist in Endurance is in play! Find out what it is today on Endurance: Mexico!

The Orange Team: Smith and Leslie Endurance, Heart, Teamwork,

The Yellow Team: Sky and Courtney Trust, Discipline, Ingenuity,

The Brown Team: Trevor and Nicole Courage, Friendship, Commitment,

*Theme Song Starts*

3 Teams

*Shows The 3 Season 3 Teams*

Tough Challanges

*Shows A Boy Falling Of A Rock Wall*

2 Winners

*Shows The Red Team From Last Season and the White Team from season 1*

One Location

*Shows Mexico*

Drama

*Shows a Girls Crying*

Two Hosts

*Shows JD and Harley*

This Is Endurance Mexico!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows Teams Meeting JD*

JD: Welcome guys!

Everyone: Hi!

JD: Today's very diffrent... Does anyone know why?

Sky: There's no Harley?

JD: Exactly! Harley is now gone... He said he enjoyed hosting with you guys as contestants though! But there is a reason why he left... Today, we have a huge surprise for you!

*Everyone looks happy and excited*

JD: Today... Will be your last day in Mexico

*Mixes of "Whaaa? Oh my Gosh! No Way!"

JD: But we will worry about that later... Unfourtanately Purple was eliminated after coming in last place yesterday... Nicole... Would you like to read the final letter?

Nicole: Sure! It says

Dear The Three,

We loved Endurance! We are so happy to have made it to the final 4! We hope you all do great! We are leaving our pieces to the yellow team! Do good with them

From, Purple!

JD: I have to say... That was the shortest note I have ever seen

*Some people laugh*

JD: Yellow! You are now in the lead with 6 pieces while the other two teams are tied with two! Yellow team... You have been behind most of this game and all of a sudden you have come out and took control!

*Yellow Laughs*

The Orange Team: Smith and Leslie Endurance, Heart, Teamwork,

The Yellow Team: Sky and Courtney Trust, Discipline, Ingenuity, Leadership, Luck, Knowledge,

The Brown Team: Trevor and Nicole Courage, Friendship, Commitment,

JD: Welcome to the Finale! Today we will find the winner of Endurance: Mexico! We are going to start by revealing the name of the person that got the Karma piece!

*Everyone Looks Nervous*

JD: Brown team... You got 3 votes... Orange... You got 2... and Yellow... You got... 5!

*Yellow team hugs*

JD: That extends your lead even more! In one day you take control of this game completely! But now we will go straight into your final mission... You will be playing for the two remaining pieces in the game! There is still strength and perseverance! The game is simple really! Hold onto that bar right there for as long as you can! Person to stay on longest will get the two pieces... But as another twist... The first person to fall will loose one of the pieces they already have and that piece will go to the winning team of this mission! Alot on the line today! Let's start! Get on the poll!

*Teams get on poll and hang*

JD: Looks like there all doing pretty good...

*Sky lets go of one hand

JD: Oh! After a minute Sky is holding on with one hand

*After another minute*

JD: Sky is still holding on with one hand and two minutes have passed!

*Sky falls*

Courtney: NO!

JD: Oh! One of yellows pieces will be removed and given to the winner of the mission!

*2 more minutes pass*

JD: Everyone seems to be hanging in there good

*1 minute more*

Leslie: Ahh!

*Leslie let's go*

JD: Oh! Leslie is out!

*After 5 more minutes*

Trevor: That's it! I can't hold on!

*Trevor lets go*

JD: We are down to one person from each team!

*Someone else is shown falling*

JD: Smith is out! It's between Nicole and Cou-

*Nicole falls*

JD: Oh! Yellow wins! They get the two pieces plus the piece that they lost for falling first! Everyone... Let's go to the circle of decisions...

*JD and Teams go to Circle of Decisions*

JD: Okay... Right after you guys finish packing it will be time for the final temple... We are going to leave it a surprise as of how it works but I will give you out minature pieces of your pieces... And as a little gift this season you... You will each get a Endurance piece! I hope you treasure it forever!

*Teams go to huts to pack*

Sky: I can't believe it is out last night...

Sky *Confessional*: What I definately learned from this experience is don't expect anything because Yellow was at last place yesterday and now they are in a complete comanding lead!

Nicole: I know... I love this place!

Nicole *Confessional*: What I will miss most is all the friends I made... And to be honest I will even miss all the twists...

*Shows teams heading to temple*

Trevor: Bye Mexico!

JD: Okay! Orange, Brown, and Yellow! Welcome to the final temple of Fate! I think this is the only time that 3 teams have come up here together... I see you all brought your minature pieces! Here's how it will work... In front of you are three pyramids... Behind one there is the golden pyramid... The team with the least ammount of pieces will go first... The person with the lowest number of pieces can cover as many pyramids as they want as long as they leave at least 2 blank for the other 2 teams... Then the team with the second lowest ammount of pieces will put as many down as they want as long as they leave at least 1 avalible for the last team... Each time we will add a pyramid and we will keep playing until one team has all the pieces... If your team goes to 0 pieces then your team is out of the game!

1-

2-

3-

PIECE COUNT

Orange - 3

Yellow - 9

Brown - 3

JD: Brown and yellow both have the least ammount of pieces but since Brown came closer to winning they will go first... Choose where you want to put your pieces...

*Teams place pieces*

1- Orange

2- Brown

3- Yellow

PIECE COUNT

Orange - 3

Yellow - 9

Brown - 3

JD: Okay! Let's find out who has the golden pyramid!

*Pyramids flip over*

1- Orange GOLDEN PYRAMID!

2- Brown No Pyramid

3- Yellow No Pyramid

PIECE COUNT

Orange - 5

Yellow - 8

Brown - 2

JD: We will now add one more pyramid

1-

2-

3-

4 -

PIECE COUNT

Orange - 5

Yellow - 8

Brown - 2

JD: Okay brown... You're behind... Choose where to put your pyramid pieces...

Nicole: We can only afford to place 1...

*Teams place pieces*

1- Orange

2- Brown

3- Yellow

4 -Orange

PIECE COUNT

Orange - 5

Yellow - 8

Brown - 2

JD: Let's find out who has the golden pyramid...

*One pyramid flips over*

1- Orange

2- Brown

3- Yellow

4 -Orange No Pyramid

PIECE COUNT

Orange - 5

Yellow - 8

Brown - 2

Smith: Nope!

*Pyramids Flip*

1- Orange No Pyramid

2- Brown GOLDEN PYRAMID!

3- Yellow No Pyramid

4 -Orange No Pyramid

PIECE COUNT

Orange - 3

Yellow - 7

Brown - 5

*Brown Hugs*

JD: What a comeback by brown! Orange... Another pyramid has been added... Choose where to place your pieces...

*Teams Place Pyramids

1- Brown

2- Yellow

3- Orange

4 - Brown

5 - Orange

PIECE COUNT

Orange - 3

Yellow - 7

Brown - 5

JD: orange... If you don't get this one you will be left with one piece... Let's find out who has the golden pyramid..

*Pyramids all flip*

1- Brown No Pyramid

2- Yellow No Pyramid

3- Orange No Pyramid

4 - Brown GOLDEN PYRAMID!

5 - Orange No Pyramid

PIECE COUNT

Orange - 1

Yellow - 6

Brown - 8

JD: For the first time in the game Brown is in the lead! Orange... Place your piece!

*Teams Place Pieces*

1 - Brown

2 - Brown

3 - Brown

4 - Yellow

5 - Orange

6 - Yellow

PIECE COUNT

Orange - 1

Yellow - 6

Brown - 8

JD: Orange... If it's not under pyramid 5 you will be eliminated...

*Pyramids Flip*

1 - Brown No Pyramid

2 - Brown No Pyramid

3 - Brown GOLDEN PYRAMID!

4 - Yellow No Pyramid

5 - Orange No Pyramid

6 - Yellow No Pyramid

PIECE COUNT

Yellow - 4

Brown - 11

JD: Orange team... I am sorry but you have been eliminated... Go by the fire and say your good byes

*Teams say goodbye to Orange and Orange disappears at the fire*

JD: We have our final 2 teams! Brown and Yellow! Brown... You are in the lead with 10 pieces and Yellow has 4... We will leave the pyramids at 6... Yellow... Place your pieces!

*Teams place pieces

*Pyramids Flip*

1 - Brown GOLDEN PYRAMID!

2 - Brown No Pyramid

3 - Yellow No Pyramid

4 - Brown No Pyramid

5 - Brown No Pyramid

6 - Yellow No Pyramid

PIECE COUNT

Yellow - 2

Brown - 13

JD: Yellow... It's not looking to good for you! Brown team! Your lead is taken even farther! Yellow... Put down 1 or 2 pieces...

*Teams put pieces down*

*Pyramids Flip

1 - Brown No Pyramid

2 - Brown No Pyramid

3 - Yellow GOLDEN PYRAMID!

4 - Brown No Pyramid

5 - Brown No Pyramid

6 - Brown No Pyramid

PIECE COUNT

Yellow - 7

Brown - 8

JD: Woa! Big change in game here! The pieces are almost spread out evenly! Yellow... Pick your spots!

*Teams Place Pieces*

*Pieces Flips Over*

1 - Yellow No Pyramid

2 - Yellow GOLDEN PYRAMID!

3 - Brown No Pyramid

4 - Brown No Pyramid

5 - Yellow No Pyramid

6 - Brown No Pyramid

PIECE COUNT

Yellow - 10

Brown - 5

JD: Okay... Brown is back behind... Place your pieces...

*Brown places pieces*

*Pyramids flip*

1 - Yellow No Pyramid

2 - Brown No Pyramid

3 - Yellow No Pyramid

4 - Brown No Pyramid

5 - Brown No Pyramid

6 - Yellow GOLDEN PYRAMID!

PIECE COUNT

Yellow - 13

Brown - 2

JD: Okay... If Yellow wins this one then they win Endurance!

*Pyramids flip*

1 - Yellow No Pyramid

2 - Brown No Pyramid

3 - Yellow No Pyramid

4 - Yellow No Pyramid

5 - Brown GOLDEN PYRAMID!

6 - Yellow No Pyramid

PIECE COUNT

Yellow - 9

Brown - 6

JD: Back and forth! Brown... Pick where to put your pieces...

1 - Brown No Pyramid

2 - Yellow No Pyramid

3 - Brown No Pyramid

4 - Brown No Pyramid

5 - Yellow GOLDEN PYRAMID!

6 - Brown No Pyramid

PIECE COUNT

Yellow - 13

Brown - 2

JD: Okay... This could be the last round if yellow wins!

1 - Brown No Pyramid

2 - Yellow No Pyramid

3 - Yellow GOLDEN PYRAMID!

4 - Brown No Pyramid

5 - Yellow No Pyramid

6 - Yellow No Pyramid

PIECE COUNT

Yellow - 15!

Brown - 0

Orange - 0

Purple - 0

Green - 0

Blue - 0

Red - 0

White - 0

JD: Yellow team! You will be going on a trip for you and your family to Florida with free tickets to Disneyland! Enjoy your stay there! You played a great game since the start! Brown team! You have also played a very great game! I congratulate you on making it this far

*Shows Slideshow Of Yellow*

Sky *Confessional*: It still hasn't really kicked in... That I won Endurance!

Courtney *Confessional*: Oh My God! I JUST WON! I am so happy!

*Shows The Yellow Team*

*Shows The Final 2 Teams*

*Shows The Endurance: Mexico Logo*

End Of Endurance: Mexico!

The Yellow Team: Sky and Courtney Trust, Discipline, Ingenuity, Leadership, Luck, Knowledge, Karma, Strength, Perseverance, Endurance, Heart, Teamwork, Courage, Friendship, and Commitment

On The Next Season Of Endurance...

Hollywood... Where the stars come out to play!

*Shows The Hollywood Sign*

20 New Contestants are traveling here!

Bailey: I'm Bailey and I am 15. I think I can go a long way in this competition because I am very competitive and easy to make friends with!

And Trust Is Key This Time Around...

Andres: I don't know how much I can trust them...

A Great Season In Store For You on Endurance (4) Hollywood!

Coming Soon!


End file.
